To ride in the rain, cyclists and motorcyclists frequently have to resort to makeshift apparel in order to prevent themselves from getting wet. For example, motorcyclists are known to resort to waterproof pants which are worn over rubber boots. Such clothing tends to be bulky, heavy and hot. For ordinary cyclists, such clothing is practically out of the question, because of its characteristics, especially lack of ventilation.
Since a cyclist needs protection only against rain and splashings from passing motorists or puddles, essentially airborne water from the front direction, it is not necessary to provide pants which protect all of the legs. Moreover, feet are rarely subject to submersion.